Yokais (⭐ Saga)
are the primary villains in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations. They make a cameo appearance in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure and have a major important role in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. History The history of the ghosts and demons that used to wander around the world of light, was first mentioned in episode 5 of Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga. It was told by Voide to the Pretty Cures to teach them what they are going against. Long time ago, after Rainbow Angel had defeated the eternal darkness, there were still some clusters of darkness spread around the whole world. It tooks some decades until creatures that resembled humans or other living creatures from the world rose from these clusters. These creatures of the darkness clusters were called ghosts, demons or even phantoms by the people who inhabitated the world. In Japan, the people called them the yokais. The appearance and race of yokais/phantoms depends on the region they live in. Demons and ghosts, who live in central Europe look nothing like those who live in central Asia or southern America. Even though each region of the world has their own name for them, the main term to describe them is "Yokai", the Japanese name for these phantoms. The term yokai is also used by members of the Magic Triangle or other magical words, no matter of their languages. Over the years, the yokai started to spread horror among the people who live on earth. Stories and legends rose from these yokai attacks. Due to this, it is very likely that most of the folklores and fairytales actually happened decades ago. However, the humans of the earth didn't want to accept their fate any longer, so they trained priests and priestess', and shrine maiden, who could seal the power of the demons that were terrorizing their world. Even though they didn't notice, these spirited people used the power of the eternal light that Rainbow Angel left on earth after she disappeared. With this power, the people all across the world, managed to seal away the yokais. A magical island has been created, the Island of the Yokai, commonly known as the Kukijima. After that, the yokais, demons, ghosts and phantoms have desired to get their revenge, to get back to their "true home" and to get rid of the cursed power that sealed them away. Definition are a class of supernatural monsters, spirits and demons in Japanese folklore. The word yōkai is made up of the kanji for "bewitching; attractive; calamity;" and "spectre; apparition; mystery; suspicious". They can also be called , , or . Yōkai range diversely from the malevolent to the mischievous, or occasionally bring good fortune to those who encounter them. Often they possess animal features, other times they can appear mostly human, some look like inanimate objects and others have no discernible shape. Yōkai usually have spiritual or supernatural power, with shapeshifting being one of the most common.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Y%C5%8Dkai Trivia *Even though the first Yokai appeared in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure, their first debut is set in Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ⭐ Saga. **The first Yokai woman to appear in the Generations was Akazora, the true main villain of Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure. References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Terminology Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Category:Beautiful Sky Pretty Cure ☆ Saga Characters Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:FairySina